


Rebuilding Bridges

by TheDelta42



Series: Bridges [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien gets fucking adopted because Gabriel and Nathalie are trash, Autistic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Autistic Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng goes to therapy, Marinette has Trauma, Mentions of Character Death, Other, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Things are slowly being fixed, it's not a shrine it's a fire hazard, marinette and adrien are trolls, next up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Following the clusterfuck of the reveal, Marinette and Adrien still have to talk to each other. Which is easier said than done.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Bridges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951630
Kudos: 34





	Rebuilding Bridges

**_ Rebuilding Bridges _ **

**_Follow up of Burnt Homes and Burnt Bridges_ **

Marinette nervously scratched her leg as the Therapist looked at her.

“Marinette,” Sighed the Therapist, “I am grateful you’re understanding you need help; I’m just confused at the reason you gave.”

“W-well, my obsession with Adrien was causing problems.” Said Marinette, still looking at her lap.

“Marinette, what you just described was Hyper-fixation, an Autistic trait.” Said Simon, leaning forwards, “Are you sure you’re not here about anything else?”

“What else is there?” Asked Marinette, still not looking up.

“The loss of your home and parents, perhaps,” Theorised Simon, “the fact that you saw what remained of your parents-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Snapped Marinette, cutting Simon off.

“Ah,” Said Simon, leaning back in his chair, “we seem to have hit the root of the issue.”

“There is no issue.” Snapped Marinette, getting up out of her seat and pacing around the room, “Do you honestly think I haven’t seen dead bodies before? The number of times Akumas have killed people and I’ve had to undo it?”

“I don’t doubt you,” Said Simon, “but, Marinette, I’m here to help and I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”

Marinette took a shuddery breath.

“T-they said they’d never go.” Said Marinette, her voice quiet.

“So, you’ve had family members die in front of you before?” Asked Simon, looking at her.

“My brother, he was crushed by a car when I was six.” Said Marinette, her voice still quiet.

Simon nodded, before his watch made a beeping sound.

“I suppose we’ll have to end today’s session here.” Said Simon, as he silenced the watch.

Marinette shakily nodded, as Simon stood up.

“I’ll see you next week.” Said Simon, as he guided Marinette out of the room.

Gina looked up from the book she was reading as Marinette came out. Tikki zipped out of the Gina’s bag and settled herself into Marinette’s pocket. The girl absently stroking the Kwami’s head. Gina placed an arm around Marinette, before leaving out of a side door, so Marinette didn’t have to deal with the paparazzi.

As far at Gina knew, things were still rocky between Marinette and Adrien, both to nervous and awkward to talk about the elephant in the room. Whenever Marinette saw Adrien, she’d do her best to distance herself away from him, mostly going to the other side of a room and hiding amongst the chairs.

So, Gina had taken the initiative and asked for Adrien, Nino and Alya to go to her flat and wait in Marinette’s room. Frankly, the tension between the two was driving everyone insane.

**_ RB _ **

Adrien’s leg bounced nervously as he sat on the wheelie chair in Marinette’s new room. Nino and Alya had taken residence on the bed. All of them had been asked by Gina to talk with Marinette, namely because she seemed to be isolating herself.

Adrien didn’t blame her, after everything he caused, he felt he didn’t deserve the ring. Every time he tried to return it to the box, Marinette would take it out and leave it on his desk at school. The last one contained a note that is he tried to return the ring again, she’d superglue it to his hand.

Adrien jerked suddenly, when Nino threw a pencil at him.

“Stop biting you nails.” Groused Nino, making Adrien withdraw his hand from his mouth.

“Sorry.” Said Adrien, spinning the ring around his finger.

The three heard the front door close and footsteps approach the door to Marinette’s room.

“Nonna told me you were here.” Said Marinette, as she opened the door, looking over the three.

“Marinette, this is an intervention.” Said Alya, sitting up and crossing her legs.

Marinette gave Alya a blank look.

“What for?” Came the intelligent response.

Alya sighed through her nose.

“Girl, you’ve been distancing yourself from us.” Said Alya, getting to her feet, “We’re worried.”

Marinette gave Alya a forced smile, “I’m fine, really.”

Alya gave Marinette and doubtful look, while Nino subtly moved himself closer to the door.

“I feared as much.” Bemoaned Alya, just as Nino reached the door, “Babe, now!”

Nino and Alya rushed out the door and held it shut when Marinette tried to pull it open.

“This. Isn’t. Funny.” Grunted Marinette as she tried to pull the door open.

The door opened a fraction and Tikki and Plagg zoomed out and the door slammed shut again. Marinette let out a scream, before punching the door, recoiling from the pain.

“Guy, let us out.” Called Adrien, before there was a locking sound from the door.

Marinette scowled, before marching over to her bed and reaching under it. Marinette felt around, before shoving her head under the frame and letting out another scream.

“Is everything alright?” Asked Adrien, nervously.

“No! They moved the Box!” Snapped Marinette, “So we’re stuck in here until they unlock the door.”

Marinette folded her arms and slumped against the bed frame. Adrien stood awkwardly by the door, as Marinette ran a hand over her face, rubbing against her eyes.

“So,” Said Adrien, awkwardly, “do you want to talk?”

“About what? My parent’s deaths? My fucked up mental state? The fact that everything I do is never going to be good enough?!”

“You couldn’t save everyone.” Said Adrien, quietly, “There wasn’t anything you could’ve done.”

Marinette glared up at him, tears in her eyes, “Really? Because they were already dead when I got there? That I couldn’t save dead bodies? Do you actually believe that?”

“Well, they were already dead when you got there.” Said Adrien, making Marinette jump to her feet.

“THEY WEREN’T!” Screamed Marinette, before she took a shuddery gasp, “They were still alive when I got there, and I _froze_. They were asking me to help them and I froze and did nothing.”

Adrien was quiet, “But they were found in different rooms.”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded, “T-they were across from each other.”

Adrien was quiet, as Marinette legs collapsed beneath her. Adrien lunged forwards and caught her before she finished falling.

“Why? Why wasn’t I good enough?” Whispered Marinette, brokenly.

“Were they asking you to help them?” Asked Adrien, successfully getting Marinette’s attention, “Or were they telling you to save yourself?”

Marinette stiffened, “I don’t know.” She whispered.

Marinette broke down again, Adrien embracing her, her face pressed against his chest as her shoulders shook. The two remained like that for little under half an hour, until Marinette lurched away from Adrien and stared at him.

“W-what?” Asked Adrien, just as Marinette picked up a pillow and started hitting him with it.

“You. Voice. Yourself. In. A. Movie.” Grunted Marinette, most of the pillow blows missing.

“T-that’s why you’re hitting me?” Exclaimed Adrien, before Marinette toppled over.

“Yes. Now. Hold. Still.” Grunted Marinette, as the pillow fell out of her grip, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Asked Adrien, looking down at the girl.

“Deal with the pain.” Said Marinette, “I mean, your mother’s dead and you’re perfectly happy.”

Adrien remained quiet, before sighing and sitting down next to Marinette.

“I’m not.” Said Adrien, leaning against the bed, “When my mother died, it was like my father died as well, Nathalie wasn’t the most caring and Gorilla doesn’t talk very much.”

“Is that why you…?” Marinette trailed off.

“No, the reason I reacted the way I did was because the last person who had my face covering their walls turned out to be a psychopathic child murderer.” Said Adrien, making Marinette stare at him, “Really.”

“And you thought I was planning the same thing?” Asked Marinette, looking him in the eye.

“Well, Nathalie did say that the appropriate reaction was the one I gave.” Admitted Adrien, “Although, I think they were just looking for a reason pull me out of school.”

Marinette continued to stare at him.

“Hyper-fixation.” Said Marinette, suddenly.

“What?”

“Hyper-fixation, that’s what the therapist said anyway,” Said Marinette, “apparently it’s something Autistic people have, they find something they really like and before a bit obsessed with it.”

“So, you’re saying…” Said Adrien.

“Yep, I’m what Chloe would call a spastic.” Said Marinette, making Adrien stiffen.

“S-she said that?” Asked Adrien, stiffening slightly.

“Yeah, why?” Said Marinette, before her eyes widened, “Wait, are you?”

Adrien nodded, “I developed slower than some others did.”

“Huh.” Said Marinette, before slumping against the bed, “Well now what?”

Adrien suddenly grinned.

**_ RB _ **

Adrien stood at the end of Marinette’s bed, while Marinette stood by the bedroom door. He drew his leg back and started kicking the bed, so that it slammed against the wall, as soon as he did that, Marinette started making moaning noises.

There was a thunder of footsteps and Adrien quickly ran to Marinette’s side, ready to run out the door as soon as it opened. The door flew open and both Marinette and Adrien shot out, as they passed Tikki and Plagg, they called out their transformations and ran across the roof tops. Eventually they got to the Eiffel Tower, where they rested for a bit.

“Do you think I should give the others their Miraculouses?” Asked Ladybug, making Chat look at her.

“Why?” Asked Chat, his head tilting to the side.

“Well,” Said Ladybug, “I know we discussed it before, but should I risk the rest of the team? You’re the only one who’s identity is safe, and Hawkmoth seems to be putting any confrontation with me off for some reason.”

Chat laughed, “My Lady, you were literally tearing his mind apart, maybe he’s decided to quit.”

Ladybug graced him with a small smile.

“I forgot to mention,” Said Ladybug, getting Chat’s attention, “it wasn’t just the peacock I got away with.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Chat, frowning slightly.

“I managed to get the translated book back.” Said Ladybug, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Wait, really?” Gasped Chat, scrambling to his feet.

“Well, Fortune did, but I still have it!” Said Ladybug, her bouncing only increasing.

“T-th-that means…” Stammered Chat, as the puzzle pieces came together.

“We now have the advantage over Hawkmoth.” Gushed Ladybug, before a camera flash drew her attention, “Oh, great.”

“Alya?” Asked Chat, looking over the edge.

“No, Paparazzi.” Groused Ladybug, before she leapt off the tower.

Chat scrambled to his feet and took off after her, the two jumped across the rooftops, until they landed in Adrien’s back garden.

“I think we lost them.” Gasped Chat, transforming back to Adrien, as Ladybug transformed back to Marinette.

“I hope so,” heaved Marinette, “I can only take so much before I have to tear into them.”

“Well, you should be able to lie low here for a while.” Said Adrien, as he led Marinette inside.

“Yeah, maybe I can finally see that Shrine Nathaniel was talking about.” Snarked Marinette, making Adrien go red.

“It’s not a shrine.” Muttered Adrien, as Marinette followed him up to his room.

Marinette quickly made her way to Adrien’s wardrobe and looked inside.

“You’re right.” Said Marinette, after a moment, “It’s not a shrine, it’s a fire hazard.”

“No, it isn’t!” Protested Adrien, his face red.

“Yeah, it is,” Said Marinette, starting to laugh, “you have lit candles underneath your clothes.”

“They’re not real candles.” Whined Adrien, practically melting in embarrassment.

“Then why are there burn marks?” Asked Marinette, making Adrien go silent.

Marinette smiled smugly at the blond, before a rock came through Adrien’s window. Both teens froze, before Adrien approached the window, which then had a brick come through it. In a split second, Marinette had transformed, gotten between Adrien and the brick and threw the brick back the way it came.

Ladybug jumped out the window and landed opposite the thrower.

“You do know what you’re doing is vandalism, right?” Demanded Ladybug, pinning a glare on the boy.

The boy was the same age as her and Adrien, who was currently looking over her like a piece of meat. He didn’t respond to her, even when she snapped her fingers in his face and yelled “HEY!”

By that point, a small crowd was forming.

“You know, a response is kind of needed when someone is asking you why you were throwing rocks through someone’s window.” Said Ladybug, a couple people getting their phones out.

The boy suddenly responded, by placing his hand on Ladybug’s chest. Ladybug jerked back and slapped him. The boy didn’t even flinch, he only grinned wider.

A butterfly symbol appeared around his eyes.

“Ah, shit.” Swore Ladybug, just before the Akuma went to grab her again.

**_ RB _ **

Nino and Alya were wallowing in their misery.

“I can’t believe we fell for that.” Groaned Alya, while Nino had his head on the table.

Nino grunted, his hands still hurting from when he tried to open the Miracle Box. At some point, Marinette must have made a case that would snap down on people’s hands if they tried to open the box incorrectly.

Alya’s phone buzzed, making her look down at it, finding Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting an Akuma outside Adrien’s home.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Groaned Alya, before she got to her feet and ran out the door, Nino following behind her.

Gina walked through the door carrying a tray with a teapot and some cups on it.

“Where’d they go?”

**_ RB _ **

“You know, I thought you were the only Akuma not to get a costume.” Remarked Chat, as the Akuma swung a lamp post around.

“That’s because Hawkmoth wasn’t in control,” Said Ladybug, “he made the mistake of trying to take advantage of my emotional state and found he bit off more than he could chew.”

“Still,” Said Chat, “I actually thought he’d give his Akuma’s an actual costume and not have them throw rocks through a window.”

Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped itself around the Akuma, pinning his arms and legs to his side. Chat stared at the Akuma, before turning to Ladybug.

“Why didn’t you do that sooner?” Asked Chat, as the Akuma struggled.

“Didn’t think of it.” Said Ladybug, as the two walked towards the Akuma.

“Why? Why?” Demanded the Akuma, “Why must everyone interfere with destiny?!”

“Trying to force yourself on someone isn’t destiny.” Said Chat, his arms folding.

“Her parents said the same thing.” Snarled the Akuma, making Ladybug freeze, “I should’ve hit them harder, then they wouldn’t have woken up in my fire!”

Ladybug stared down at the Akuma, as what the Akuma said sunk in.

“You.” Mumbled Ladybug, before her face morphed into an expression of rage, “You KILLED THEM!”

“They got between us, they had to be removed.” Said the Akuma, “Destiny decided we were meant to be together when it allowed me to see you detransform in that alley.”

Ladybug flicked her wrist, a dagger the length of her forearm appeared in her hand, before Ladybug could get any closer to the Akuma a green shield blocked her path.

Carapace held onto his shield; silently praying Ladybug’s ire wouldn’t be turned on him.

“Let me through.” Demanded Ladybug, her grip on the dagger tight enough to break a bone.

“I can’t do that.” Said Carapace, his arm shaking.

“He killed them.” Said Ladybug, her tone heavy with grief, “He killed them because they didn’t play to his sick delusions. Give me one good reason why he should live?”

“Your parents wouldn’t want it.” Said Carapace, making Ladybug’s arms fall limply at her side.

Ladybug quietly vanished the dagger, while Chat looked for the akumatized object. Eventually, he pried the Akuma’s mouth open and spotted a black tooth amongst a sea of white ones.

“I need to borrow this.” Said Chat, before yanking the tooth from the Akuma’s mouth. Chat crushed the tooth and an Akuma flew out, prompting Ladybug to grab it and purify it.

“Tikki, spots off.” Said Ladybug, turning back into Marinette.

Marinette slowly walked up to the former Akuma, they looked up at her and said, “My beloved! Destiny calls for us!”

Marinette was silent.

“Tell me,” Said Marinette, quietly, “when you killed them, were you Akumatized?”

“Of course not, my sweet!”

Marinette saw red and the next everyone knew, the former Akuma was lying on his back with a broken nose. There was a flash of light and Ladybug swung off, Chat Noir quickly following her.

Ladybug stumbled when she hit the roof of her destination. She quietly slipped through the skylight and landed on a burnt bed. A room that was once bright a colourful was not various shades of black and grey. She carefully made her way down the stairs into the main body of the apartment.

_“Marinette, please!”_

_“Marinette, go!”_

_“Marinette, sav-”_

Ladybug fell to her knees, as tears started to gather in her eyes. Her parents last words kept running through her head, their cries, their screams, how she froze unable to decide who to save first, how the fire hit her skin and started burning it away.

Ladybug suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, black gloved hands gently pulling her close to them.

All Ladybug could think, or say was, “Why?”

**_ RB _ **

Marinette slowly made her way to class, doing her best to avoid everyone, and failing spectacularly, as all everyone wanted to do was see Ladybug in her day to day existence. Thankfully, or not depending on one’s opinion, Alya found her and brought her to the classroom.

There was an idle chatter in the class, as they were all watching a cat meme video featuring Chat Noir chasing a torch that was being shone on the ground by Ladybug. Marinette remembered that Akuma, Blackout, a six-year-old girl who was terrified of the dark.

Marinette noticed that Adrien was sunk low in his seat, with his face red with embarrassment. Marinette scratched his head as she passed him, before settling in her seat. Marinette started to wonder where Lila was, before remembering that she had been removed from the school for a multitude of offenses, one of which be truancy.

Adrien looked up at her and gave her a small smile, which was returned. Things were slowly going back to normal.

Until an arrow came through the classroom window and hit the wall, covering it in paint.


End file.
